


Idea that many here have played with

by silverwingcheeto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwingcheeto/pseuds/silverwingcheeto
Summary: Oh yes,this is one of the starting ideas that can start everything from a long shag,to the boys being wiped and crashing for 8 hours straightBut many of us know our boys, and if things that start simple wind up as anything but... that's how writing the boys can turn out at times!Oh yes,seeing the Sherlock bums sketches by sherlyberry might have found thier influence as well hereTaking my own advice and just jumping right back in when a crappy, lethargic mood has been hitting me hard. Need to snap out
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The room left after a case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohlooktheresabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/gifts).



"Everyone has been accounted for, arrested and are being taken away." Lestrade told Sherlock and John.  
As yellow and black tape was sealing off the condemned business used by lead suspects of a hacking group,John was cleaning and bandaging Sherlock's near miss stabs and cuts on both arms.  
The leader that Sherlock was able to chase after and tackle down while John was fighting, cuffing, and disarming several of the followers had fought back. The leader had pulled a knife on Sherlock.

Sherlock was trying to defend himself, keep the leader from getting away, and was thinking over what he had noticed.

The hacker leader had built up a set of beliefs he drew others into following, bettering, and defending in several ways like one would think of a cult leader. In truth, the leader was clumsy and a bit of a coward. Pulling and trying to threaten Sherlock with a knife he did not know how to use well himself.

John soon had him push his sleeves up after help had finally arrived, and had checked him closely as he could with a medical bag,an improvised lamp, and his flashlight. Lestrade had been hesitant to check through this area,since it was an old, condemned arsenal building the army had left long ago. Could be dangerous from what old was left behind that possibly missed being stolen, could be dangerous because it was falling apart,and someone not familiar with it could easily get badly injured, and have the right to sue.

There were close calls made on the arms, but nothing serious had been cut. The bandaging was enough to ease and stop most of the bleeding on Sherlock's arms and hands.

"The paperwork will be a mess, but it tends to be more often than not" Lestrade continued." I know it's very late to be this far from Baker Street,but the new hotel that first noticed inconsistencies in it's accounts that started this whole case said it found a room for you two for the night"

"Away from Mycroft and his ambassador meeting mess?" Sherlock grumbled. As the adrenaline was crashing hard in his system, sleep was not sounding bad at all, but he didn't want to be kept track of and looked after by his brother after such a case!

"Yes,the hotel is pretty full right now,but to not lose any possible customers this soon after opening, when you leave,they will be marketing the room as where Sherlock Holmes had slept. Hope you don't mind" Lestrade said, nodding with a quiet amusement.

"Yeah, and the rest of us that have actual jobs and no following have to drive back home and sleep in our own beds." Donavon said, rolling her eyes as she gave a clipboard of paperwork to Lestrade and looked back as she walked."I'll be there early to make sure you two give your statements and get back to the rest of my job. While you two can go back to Baker Street after your visit and I don't have to see you again anytime soon"

"Well, if any of them did thier actual jobs correctly,we would not be seen too soon" Sherlock said,then looked at Lestrade. "Did they mention which room?"

Greg handed him the key card and pointed at the large hotel.

John and Sherlock walked in, and soon saw where the elevator was before walking over and inside it.

"These bandages are stiff, but I still want out of these clothes. I've sweat too much in them and it's too warm in here. I don't mind the bandages and cleaning, but that was a bit more than I'm used to doing at once" Sherlock said,leaning against the back of the elevator. John put a palm on Sherlock's head. No fever, but sweaty and starting to get jitters. Oh yes,big adrenaline come down. John knew all of the symptoms well,and felt refreshed during times like that, but Sherlock was not John. Regardless,he knew Sherlock would feel a lot of the effects from the up close tackle and fight tommorow morning as well.

Sherlock looked at the card as the elevator doors opened at thier floor. Room 515.

Walking to the door and swiping the key, he opened the door,John turned the light on, and they looked inside.

The spare room that would be later marketed had only one bed.

========================================

Ok, I'm ending it here. There are plans for 2 more chapters, and I'll be re editing tommorow before I add. Let me hear any thoughts or impressions, yes butt inspiration will be in this story, just not this chapter. I'm still a bit worn out right now,but any more will lead to other storylines I have planned.


	2. Settling amongst the aftereffects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's a bed,our boys, and exaustion,so what next?*grins*

After the door was closed, Sherlock was quick to get out of his coat,shoes,slacks, everything and tossing it all along a corner chair before at last trying to take off his long sleeved shirt that was over the bandages.

"Can I help you with anything?" Asked a wide eyed John.

The small light by the bed John had flicked on as he came in the room, but Sherlock had already closed the door and had appeared to be nearly tearing all of his clothes off. Only stopping long enough to deal with an occasional buckle or zipper with stiff fingers wrapped in a bandage on each arm.

John patted the bed and told Sherlock "over here" while motioning over and standing by the bed slightly crouched over.

Sherlock walked over, peeking his head out of the tangle his shirt had him and his bandaged arms stuck in.

John was able to pull the shirt over his head and along his arms without affecting the bandaging he had made in a hurry earlier. It had seemed to hold,and there were no further signs of bleeding.

Which was good, because soon a naked,sweaty Sherlock sprawled himself across the bed with a mention of "feels better" before he was out.

John called him,but he didn't respond. Oh yes, adrenal come down,he thought with a smile. He put a hand on the back of his leg. Sherlock was still a little overheated for now, and should be fi-

John jerked his hand back and just looked. The pulse in Sherlock's leg still jittered off and on,and further up?

That ass was anything but proper and professional. He was not even guiding his hand when it had been heading to it. Sherlock had put on bits of weight over time since he's been back living with John again. Most of it went to muscle,that could be seen clearly along his scarred back. That right there,he thought as he looked back down at the end of Sherlock's spine,was much more bone when he last dressed in a sheet.

I have to get away John thought, a shower could do him good. He could have been too long without a date,but if he was honest,he knew no woman could be structured like that.

As he stripped down, leaving his clothes neatly by the bathroom door,he stepped into a shower he had set to cold.

No use beating a dead horse when it was obvious to John that Sherlock would have no such interest in something that,well, he only showed amorous sides when it served him to. John was no case,so he should let it be.

He could feel aches from his own fighting earlier now,that he knew would bruise. The chill helped keep any swelling down, but being able to cuff a follower in thier 20's to the side of a dumpster before getting someone in thier 30's knocked out in a fight and ziptied? That was not something most people his age could plan on having to deal with on a regular basis. He brushed a soapy hand carefully under his left ribcage. Oh yes,the one with the chain across his knuckles is already bruising there. That one wasn't expecting to hit someone already well trained in grabbing his wrist and hitting back.

After soaping up and washing his hair,John turned the water off when he was well rinsed. He dried off with a towel he wrapped around his waist, and stepped into the room.

Sherlock was now curled up on one side.

Oh yes,John thought,he now has sweat chill.

He walked over and nudged Sherlock. Maybe a hot shower or getting UNDER a blanket would help him feel better, but Sherlock was still barely reacting. John then looked away and felt his arm grabbed and Sherlock rolled, pulling John against his back.

John felt beyond arguing with someone not conscious. He was tired and sore himself, and if direct body heat transfer kept Sherlock calm? 

Who was he to argue with someone who couldn't listen? This wouldn't mean much to him, and if John didn't move the towel knot out of the way,there would be no signs that would lead to a clash of interests.

John thought so clearly before he started snoring into sweaty curls....


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm,I couldn't get the bus to a Starbucks,so I'm sitting on a bench outside of a bakery where I had cupcakes and the last of thier coffee
> 
> Time to see things from Sherlock's POV

Sherlock woke and peeked downwards. Apparently the warmth he held onto, wrapped around his neck belonged to a familiar pair of arms that smelled like John.

Well,a John washed in cheap soap,but still John the same.

Sherlock stirred lightly and rose to a sitting position, watching as John settled down and resumed a light snore.

If John had showered after the fights with suspects, maybe it would be considered good manners if Sherlock showered as well. It seemed to be light outside the windows now, and John liked keeping a morning and all.

Usually Sherlock did not bother with the steps taken to be mannerly according to others, but his hair did make a crispy noise and a layer of dried sweat over his skin did bring a light itch.  
This meant the clothes would feel worse! He took a hotel pamphlet and his cell and closed the door behind him as he went to the bathroom.

He called up to the front room of the hotel,and was told to leave a bag of clothes in the hallway by the door. It would all be dry-cleaned for him and back to him in an hour.  
Sherlock asked if dry cleaning would be extra, but was told as a service to all of the government workers staying at the hotel for now,it would be done free of charge just this once.

Sherlock got an extra trash bag from the bottom of the hotel trash can,and darted about, gathering all of his clothes by the chair. Went ahead and threw in John's clothes folded by the bathroom and held the tied bag by his wrist in the hallway by the door. Careful to not make noise or draw attention before closing the door back.

After hearing steps get off the elevator,come get the bag, and walk back, Sherlock got a hot shower.

Afterwards,he stepped out and dried his hair. Fortunately,there was a decent,but small bottle of baby wash to use. It worked for hair and skin without the tacky,cheap soap smell and feel.

He wrapped the towel around his waist before walking over to the coffee maker. Wouldn't be the best, but there were several coffee options,so Sherlock could make do.

As the coffee maker started brewing, Sherlock could hear a light knock at the door.

"That was unusually fast" he looked up, barely opening the door looking into the eyes of his seemingly amused brother.  
"What are you doing here!"Sherlock hissed a loud whisper."The case is already closed and anyone that might have anything dug into now has just been leaving too much out there very unprotected."

Mycroft slowly grinned."Your welcome for the room found for you. It seems to have suited you and " he peered at a sleeping John past Sherlock's shoulder "Mr. Watson quite well." He gazed at Sherlock up and down. "I'm sure any staining is being taken care of that might stick out on your clothes, unless you are in one of your sheet moods again. Mr. Watson might like those as well after the palace"

" What business is it of yours? That man right there" Sherlock turned and pointed behind him "is Dr. Watson, and both of our clothes are simply being cleaned" the coffee maker dinged and Sherlock was quick to turn towards it. "The coffee is finished. Feel free to leave, as I am not making any for you".

Mycroft held the door open slightly and whispered towards Sherlock. " Both clothes being cleaned? And you still have band aids still on your arms even with the shower. Must have been a wild night for both of you"

Sherlock grinned surly over his cup looking back at Mycroft,then looked over at a stretched out, facedown John.

The muscle could be followed all along the side of John's arm,to his softer flank, only to continue noticeably along his hip and leg. His rear was covered lightly by the towel that Sherlock felt was only begging to be removed, but John would not react well to that! He kept choosing to date and even marry women who did not have the nerve or sense to do half of what Sherlock has done for him!

As John began to slightly turn to his side and reveal what so many women had dated for,but many of those dates didn't last long because they didn't know what all could be done with... Sherlock blushed and looked away and towards Mycroft.

"That is not your business to know about,or stick your nose in. Now the envelope said we have this room until noon. Go to your own room, or go to your own office if you are done with your work. Stay out of ours. We can have breakfast and drinks brought here so there is no chance of running into any gossipers of yours conveniently wandering about. Goodbye" Sherlock said with a wave before setting a cup under the coffee maker and pressed a button brew another.

Mycroft turned and walked towards the elevator to get back to his room. The room was dark,but was that a blush on his brother? He should definitely keep an eye on him. Such weaknesses could easily be used against him,even after years of seeming to understand what Mycroft thought he taught him early on.  
======================================

Hope I didn't end this on too dark of a note. We all know how the boys feel about each other, even if the line between respect and denial is nearly invisible. Hopefully I respected that as well.  
I have things I have to get to,so hopefully this was not rushed too much! Let me know how badly I messed this up!


	4. Ponderings and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,after reading more prompt tales for this month, I figured I might as well throw one in and not leave our boys entirely hanging
> 
> Will definitely be editing and trimming this down when I dare get a thing called free time

The hotel door buzzed as Sherlock paced around the room, working on his fifth cup of coffee.

The sun was over the horizon,but they still had plenty of time before they had to leave the hotel room.

By now,the cups of coffee were following the law of diminishing returns and Sherlock was coming into a tired,but steadier focus.

He went to the door and pulled the bag of dry cleaned and folded clothes of his and John's without being too visible to the hallway. Took them long enough.

He set the bag of clothes on the corner chair, and watched as John stumbled awake, looking downwards and modestly pulling a blanket,then the towel back around his waist.

"Our clothes have been brought back to us, after I had the hotel clean them" Sherlock said, sitting his cup on a counter and picking up the bag before sitting himself in the chair.

"Well,thank you,but there was-" John started

"No need,it was free of charge for several reasons. We have this room for a few more hours,and I would like to at least wait out the ones staying here for the government meeting and anyone working to snoop for Mycroft to have left. The pamphlet there " Sherlock said, pointing to the hotel advert on the table by the bed "shows what breakfast we can call and have delivered here,so no one can get back to Mycroft with gossip. I may have them bring more coffee samples to use. Didn't know when you would be up,so I left one for you to make. Please John"Sherlock said, putting the bag of clothes on the bed by John "get dressed before we call anyone over"  
John looked at the bag,looked at the empty cups by the coffee maker, and saw one unused sample placed on top of an empty, upturned cup. The sample was marked almond creme.  
He just smiled and shook his head, digging through the bag of what was apparently,folded clothes once.

"I will if you will" John murdered as he found his socks and underwear and pulled them on.

"If I will what? Oh yes,my clothes" Sherlock quickly looked away and dug inside the bag, embarrassed. No telling what would get back to Mycroft if he let himself get distracted so easily by something so simple and basic.

"Yes,if someone came by with breakfast, I stayed stark naked and you were so much as shirtless, I would not be the biggest distraction I'm afraid" John said with a smile, pulling a shirt on over his head.

"I doubt that John, but I may not be able to join you for breakfast until I really get a few theories worked out to properly induce" Sherlock said as he was pulling slacks on and carefully zipping.(any type of underwear he found too bulky and clung too much to wear with most of his bottoms,so he rarely packed any)

"But we just finished a case! What else do you have to work out in that head of yours? Whatever it is will soon include a cinnamon roll or" John took a step to flip through the pamphlet." They have that frosted cereal you've eaten dry,so there,you can eat while you pace" he said, before grabbing and stepping into his own slacks.

"You don't get it John! I've run into it before, had it well under control for years, and now it has come back in a different form,but I've seen how that goes too" Sherlock said,now looking down as he buttoned down his shirt.

John took a deep breath and calmed himself before looking at Sherlock and asking. "How what goes exactly? You're not giving an answer that points to anything. You know I will help you if I can, but not if I don't understand. Speak to me as your doctor, we'll go from there"

John was unnerved that he did have to talk to Sherlock as he would one of his patients, but if that's what it took to clarify whatever this is...

"I think of you too often. Don't believe what many like to think. I know about human behavior and the hormonal surges that often guide it. We've solved murders over such. We've known those who keep blackmail checks and power control by knowing how to use it." Sherlock looked into John's eyes,with occasional jerks,but keeping his gaze steady, even as his own eyes were getting a wet sheen. "I should be long above THIS. I don't want you used against me, or staying away from your dates because your by me,but sentimental, frustrated and bored."

John stared back,eyes wide and tearing themselves.  
" I have never been bored by you Sherlock. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and if you change your mind, we can pretend something never happened. I think we need energy before doing anything else. As your doctor, sugar will not be steady enough." John then grabbed the pamphlet and looked through the menu." Would scrambled eggs with patties sound good,or would you rather have the whole grain keto oatmeal here?" Sherlock pointed to the latter option. "That's good, I can call this in,then we can talk about the theories you have so far." John said with a smile.

After John called both orders in,they started discussing what they knew, through books and experience,how tolerance works physically for individuals.

"I do not want too much at once,but the longer we wait,the more overwhelming. If I want more than you do, tell me. I've only seen you try to date women before, and I know some men can get harsh when they've fallen for me because they feel bad. They didn't want to let me leave,but I made them feel bad because of who they listened to. I would not want you to feel that way,and it's harder for me to hide bruises now with the work"

John felt anger begin to bristle. With living through others doing things like that to Sherlock,no wonder many around him assume he's asexual.

"The Woman was nice to battle wits with,but she knew about you. Janine, like other cases which required reaching far, was too easy to work with, and was barely worth the challenge. You are not a means to an end,and if you ever feel like I am falling back to those tendencies,you can end this and still have my respect"

Soon the door buzzed, and they stood on either side of the door watching the cart of food and glasses of juice be wheeled in as John held the door open.

"Just leave the cart behind, we'll return it when we leave"John said before giving Sherlock an amused look. "We'll have breakfast in bed"

The hotel lady parked the cart next to the bed and left with a smile. 

They ate everything (with this be further hard thinking made AFTER a case, Sherlock found his appetite) and finished the juice. John took the room key and wheeled the cart with the used dishes on the elevator, and to the front desk before returning to the room.

Mycroft said his goodbyes and courtesies to all of the officials and workers from several different governments that had stayed at the hotel as they left. Anthea mentioned an assistant had texted her with pictures that John was seen at the front desk with a cart before going back up the elevator. Alone.

With it being 11:30, Mycroft had to check and see what his brother was up to, and if he was going to try and overstay his welcome.

Going back to,and up in the elevator,he went to the room that had been 'arranged' for Sherlock and John. He walked up to it, and was about to knock when he heard grunting in a familiar pitch. He then started to grin and got the hotel master card from his front pocket.

This could be fun in a way Sherlock will never be able to live down.

He swiped the card and walked in. Sherlock was busy doing push ups while John was keeping timing and speed of the push ups with a pencil.

"What are you doing here Mr. Holmes?" John asked, without looking away from Sherlock.

"It could've been any of the staff at this hotel. You're not looking at me or a mirror and it's almost time for you to leave" Mycroft said smugly.

Sherlock stopped the push ups,sat back on his heels and looked at Mycroft.

"It could've been,but they were told not to. It's getting past time for you to be here. The do not disturb left on the doorknob was not just a suggestion for you. Go work your job waiting for you in your office" Sherlock told Mycroft with a wave as he stretched back on the ground.

"Now William! You don't stop your push ups yet, and we haven't even started the stretches. You need to be in excellent shape and endurance so you don't hurt yourself by the time I want to properly leave here with you. Your idea of tact..." John turned towards Mycroft with a steady look and a smile as Sherlock resumed push ups. "Our time isn't up,I got more when I was down earlier. Everything on Baker Street will stay fine until I get back to work tomorrow and he might have a case. It's rude to barge in where your not invited, so if you will, leave us alone here"

Mycroft left to ride to his office. John was amused that the other Holmes brother likely knew the extra time in the new,high class hotel was paid for with the card he had originally given to Sherlock.

Fortunately, on leaving the hotel,John went ahead and tipped them with the same card. He wasn't an ungrateful guest, and for once,he didn't have to worry about cleaning the messes left behind there. Not those coffee stains on the floor,(Sherlock barely noticed when John played with dribbling it hot, across parts of his back,but over his stomach? With John's tounge following even what spilled in his bellybutton? Ticklish and turned on) among other things! It was time for both to get back to life and work at Baker Street.


End file.
